Recovering
by purpleishpanda
Summary: JJ got kidnapped, but was found and is recovering with Emily by her side. I don't own Criminal minds.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

Morgan busts the basement door down and I gasp at what I see. JJ is lying on the floor facing us, her eyes closed, her face bruised and scratched. "Don't you dare go near her!" I hear her kidnapper yell. He is standing in the far right corner of the room with two guns in his hand; one pointed towards me and the other pointed at Morgan.

Morgan and I both have our guns pointed towards him, ready to shoot if he tries anything stupid. Morgan is saying something to him, but I can't even hear it. I can't think straight, either. The only thing I can understand is that JJ has her eyes closed and I can't tell if she's breathing, and I'm just praying that she's still alive.

Morgan stops talking. The kidnapper drops both his guns and Morgan lowers his. Morgan walks closer to him and I run over to JJ to feel for her pulse, scared to death she won't have one. She does, but it's weak. The next thing I know, the bastard who kidnapped and hurt her is in handcuffs, I'm standing in the front yard and she is on a stretcher, being lifted into an ambulance. I can't move. I can't breathe. It takes every bit of strength I have not to break down crying.

"She'll get through this. She'll be okay. JJ is a fighter." I hear Morgan's voice behind me, and he puts his hand on my shoulder. I'm trying to convince myself that what he's saying is true. JJ will be ok, she has to be ok.

I am sitting in the hospital waiting room, along with Reid, Garcia, Morgan and Hotch. Garcia is crying and Morgan is comforting her. Reid is staring into space, looking worried, deep in thought. Hotch is standing off at the side of the room, showing no emotion at all, but I can still tell that he's just as scared for JJ as the rest of us.

And me, I'm sitting up straight, staring at a wall, holding back tears. I'm worried sick.

Finally, the doctor comes to see us. He tells us that JJ has a head concussion, two broken ribs and a broken arm but it could have been much worse and she will be okay. He also tells us that she's still sleeping. I ask if I can go see her anyway. He says yes, so I jump up from my seat and start walking down the hall to her room. I walk in quietly, not wanting to wake her up. I take a seat next to her bed and look at her. She looks so small and fragile, her face slightly pale, a purple bruise on her left cheekbone.

All I want is to see her beautiful eyes open. I can't wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Okay, I was going to make JJ's injuries worse so all the worry from everyone would be more necissary, but I just couldn't. I love her way too much. I'm not sure how I like this story so far, but reviews would be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

JJ's POV

When I open my eyes, I'm confused. I don't know what happened or where I am. I take another look around me and realize I'm in a hospital bed. I look to my side and notice someone is sitting there.

"Emily?" She turns her head towards me and smiles excitedly.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

She nods understandingly. "I can't remember anything," I say.

She looks at me sadly for a moment. "We found you in a basement…" That's all she has to say to make me remember the pain I went through in that horrible place.

_I sit against the wall on the cold floor of a basement. My head is killing me from where the unsub hit me with a brick. It's been four days since I've last eaten. All I want at the moment is to get out of this house. _

_As tears well up in my eyes, the door opens, and my kidnapper is standing there. "You'll never get away with this," I say as he walks closer. "My friends, they'll find me, and-" Suddenly I feel a sharp pain as I hear my ribs crack, and I try my best not to scream._

"_Talk again, I dare you," the unsub growls. I look up at him angrily, and before I can stop myself I say, "Challenge accepted." I immediately regret opening my mouth. He raises a shovel and hits me over the head. And then everything goes black._

A tear rolls down my cheek at the memory. Emily notices and gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, JJ. We got him, he can't hurt you anymore." I try to stop myself from crying. I hate when people see me cry, because crying shows weakness and I need to be strong.

I realize that I am unable to stay strong when more tears well up in my eyes. Emily looks at me sympathetically before pulling me into a hug. "JJ, I am so sorry this happened to you. And I want you to know that me and the rest of the team are here for you."

All I can do is nod while tears pour down my cheeks.

It's pretty short, but there's this thing I do where I NEVER make long chapters. It's in my nature.

Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's POV

I am sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with JJ asleep in my arms. The rest of the team left a while ago, but I wanted to stay with JJ, so I could look after her and make sure she was okay. I felt so helpless when she fell apart; all I could do was hold her and try to comfort her, but after all she's gone through, I know it meant nothing.

JJ starts to stir. For a moment I think she is just trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in, so I gently lay her onto the bed. She stays completely still for minute, her eyes shut tight. And that's when she starts to scream. "NO!" She yells, kicking her legs and jerking her head around. "No…"

I start to panic, unsure of what to do. I start to get scared that she'll end up hurting herself more than she already is the way she's throwing herself around like that. I want to wake her up out of her nightmare, but I don't want to scare her even more by grabbing her or shaking her. "JJ!" I say frantically. "JJ, it's me, it's Emily, wake up!"

Her eyes shoot open, tears pouring down her cheeks. She looks at me, eyes wide and filled with terror. Then she buries her face in her hands and starts crying hysterically.

I pull her into my arms carefully, not wanting to accidentally bump her broken ribs or injured head, and let her cry on my shoulder. "It's alright. I'm here, no one will hurt you. Don't worry," I say, trying my best to calm her down, knowing that my words won't help her in any way.

After a few more minutes of sobbing, she sits up and looks into my eyes. "He… he took you. He had a gun… I watched him shoot you… It's all my fault… Oh god!" She starts crying again and I just hold her, not knowing what to say.

I'm not surprised that she had a nightmare. Not at all, it's normal; I would expect that after what happened to her. But seeing her so upset alarms me, simply because I'm so used to seeing the JJ who tries to hide her feelings all the time.

"I'm here, JJ, see? Nothing is your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine, no one hurt me." Again I try my best to comfort her, wondering what upset her so much in her dream and why she was blaming herself. She is crying too hard to answer me. All she does is nod.

I rub her back comfortingly as her sobs subside and her breathing slows, showing that she's fallen asleep once again.

* * *

JJ's POV

"_Emily? Where are you?" I look around the house for my best friend, but she's no where to be found. I'm starting to get scared, wondering if the unsub had hurt her, or worse, killed her._

_As I try to shake the awful thoughts from my head, I hear footsteps coming from upstairs. I head toward the staircase and start walking up. When I get to the top, I cautiously look around me, gun raised, making sure a murderer isn't going to jump out of nowhere when I least expect it._

_I walk down the hall, checking in all of the rooms until I reach the one at the very end. The door is closed, so I just listen and try to keep as quiet as possible. I can't hear anything._

_I slowly reach for the doorknob, looking behind me to make sure no one is standing there. When my hand finally touches the doorknob, I take a deep breath and quickly push the door open. _

"_Make one move and she dies!" The unsub is standing in the middle of the room next to Emily, holding a gun to her head. Staying completely still, I stare in horror as I take a look around the room. Dried blood is splattered all over the walls and floor. The last two victims he has killed are lying in a corner of the room._

_My friend is about to be shot._

_I'm trying to concentrate on getting the killer to let Emily go, but I'm afraid that if I speak that will be enough to make him pull the trigger._

"_Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" The unsub is looking at me expectantly. I don't know what he wants me to say, so I stay silent and glance over at Emily._

"_Don't look at her!" The unsub yells angrily. It startles me and without thinking I shoot at him. Shocked, I shut my eyes and wait for the warm blood to spray onto my face._

_Nothing happens. I'm confused. Why isn't my gun loaded? I open my eyes and see that the unsub now has his hands around Emily's throat._

"_Stupid woman. I told you not to move," he says. "NO!" I yell as he pulls trigger and Emily falls to the ground. Dark red blood is pouring out of her. He looks down at her limp, dead body for a second before turning back to me_

_He raises his gun, his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. "You should've listened," he shrugs, and all I can do is I shut my eyes and wait for the gunshot._

"JJ, it's me, it's Emily, wake up!" I open my eyes and see that I am not in a serial killer's house, I am in the hospital. I look at Emily, scared and confused. Then I bury my face in my hands and just cry.

I feel Emily pull me into a hug and I wrap my arms around her and sob on her shoulder. I don't want to let go of her because I'm scared that if I do she'll be gone forever.

"It's alright. I'm here, no one will hurt you. Don't worry," she says. All I do is keep crying, relieved that she's okay, terrified from how real the dream felt.

I pull away for a second, trying to explain what had happened in my dream. "He… he took you. He had a gun… I watched him shoot you… It's all my fault… Oh god!" I broke down again and Emily just put her arms back around me. There was no doubt I'd just completely confused her and probably freaked her out, too.

"I'm here, JJ, see? Nothing is your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine, no one hurt me." All I do is nod. Talking and crying don't go together for me.

As I drift off to sleep, I thank God that my friend is okay and pray that nothing like that ever happens to her. I don't know what I'd do without Emily.

* * *

Okay, I added JJ's point of view because 1. I wanted to make the chapter longer and 2. I thought it might be interesting to write her nightmare in. More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's POV

"Can I please leave now?" JJ whines.

"Jayj, you've been here a week. It'll be at least another week and a half before you recover completely." All day JJ has been complaining about how the hospital is boring, claiming she can take care of herself when really she can't even bend down without being in pain.

"This is ridiculous. I can take care of myself." I roll my eyes. "You've said that about 50 times today. And no, you can't." She pouts and crosses her arms. I smile. She looks so cute when she pouts.

She glares at me when she notices my smile. "Hey! This isn't funny!" I try to stop smiling, instantly feeling bad. "I know, I'm sorry," I say, putting my hand over my mouth. JJ just keeps pouting, sinking deeper into the bed.

Trying to change the subject, I say, "Are you hungry? I could go get something from the cafeteria, or I could run out and get us something from a restaurant to go."

"No, just stay with me, please." I try not to smile. I just love how JJ can act tough one minute, then be clingy the next. "Alright," I say, sinking further into my seat beside her bed.

After a long moment of silence, JJ says, "I have nightmares all the time now." I raised my eyebrow. "But I thought the last one time you had one was last week." She sighs. "That was the last _bad_ one I had. I've had one every night since then."

"JJ, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, I thought they would have stopped by now. I didn't want you to worry about me."

I look down at my hands, knowing JJ will protest immediately if I suggest it, but I still do. "Maybe, when you get out of here, you should talk to a counselor…" Before I can finish what I'm saying JJ is shaking her head.

"Absolutely not. I'm fine. I'll stop having nightmares eventually."

"I'm just saying, if they don't stop, you should go to one. Talking helps, I promise."

"I know," is all JJ says.

* * *

Please don't be mad at how random and boring this update is. I just added another chapter so you all know I'm not dead and I haven't given up on this story. I'll try harder next time

P.S. I kinda have writer's block and I just wanna say, this shit sucks.


	5. AN sorry

Ok, I know what you're thinking. I'm a total douchecanoe for not updating for a year (or something like that) and then just leaving a note. Some of you may know that I started other stories, I only did that because I got other ideas and had writer's block for this story. I still don't really know where to go with this one. I fail epically at continuing stories!

But I promised I would keep updating this story, and I am determined to finish it! As long as you guys didn't totally get bored of it, if you did that's cool, I have other stories to attend to, but I love writing Emily/JJ fics (actually this is my first one ever, but it's still fun).

And I love getting good reviews, although I completely expect everyone to yell at me for being an asshole and abandoning this story for like, ever.

Anyway, like I said I still have no clue what to write about next for this story but I really want to continue it, and I said I would, so I don't mean to be a pain in the ass but it would be so totally awesome if you'd leave me a review or private message me and tell me what you would like to read next for this story. I seriously need ideas or inspiration if you want me to keep writing.

But I understand if you're done with this story :P

-Megan aka purpleishpanda


End file.
